User blog:Quauntonaut/quaunt x sora 9/11 titanic rp (I DONT KNOW EITHER)
Bon: alright let's start Bon: -start- Spectator!HG http://youtube.com/watch?v=Z7BBt2anQ4E Quaunt: WAIT NOT EYT Spectator!HG: Aww. Quaunt: http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/deat... WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: not EYT Masta: Yes Masta: Quaunt yes Spectator!HG: Okeh. WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: (post dat on deathbattle wiki) Quaunt: START Quaunt: man sora this is nice ship Spec-tater!GA joined the chat 9 minutes ago Spectator!HG changed name to Sora Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=Z7BBt2anQ4E Masta changed name to Goofy WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *is holding a knife* Goofy http://youtube.com/watch?v=tOsck7jYUsE Sora: Yus Spec-tater!GA: Let's see what's in my copy-paste. Spec-tater!GA: SO COOL Spec-tater!GA: Oh, goody. Bon: Rapping Dog: yo yo you i hope you enjoy the trip this sure is one hell of a ship. Quaunt: Donald: HEY GOOFY Quaunt: Donald: FUCK OFF Sora: DONALD DON'T SAY THAT WORD IZ NOT APRO PIE AT Quaunt: Donaldd: SHUT THE FUCK UP SORA Goofy: Golly Donald, that's not nice WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *watches retarded people go by wishing she could stab them* Bon: Rapping Dog: *jumps in front of Compa* Yo i see you want to stab no need to be mad fam Spec-tater!GA changed name to Mickey Quaunt: Cringe: man i wanna do some terrorism Mickey: SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU Sora: Screw This the Pentagon: Stabbing is allowed, you know Mickey changed name to Ech Somebody Quaunt: Cringe: BOY I FEEL LIKE TERRORISMING Sora: WHY DO YOU SAY THESE MEAN THINGS TO ME!!1 Quaunt: Butch the Bully: Lets havesome fun first20:35, March 13, 2016 (UTC)20:35, March 13, 2016 (UTC)20:35, March 13, 2016 (UTC)~~ Sora: ...<.> Goofy sings Quaunt: Cringe: okkk Goofy http://youtube.com/watch?v=tOsck7jYUsE Quaunt: Donald: YOUR SINGING IS SHIT GOOFY Sora: DONALD Sora: I DIDN'T BRING MY DUCK TAPE Sora: SO JUST BE QUIET Goofy: SORA Sora: AND I MIGHT ASK THE CAPTAIN TO GET SOME Bon: Rapping Dog: yo duck boy no need to be mean let him have a bit of joy Goofy: HOWS THE MIXTAPE GOING? WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *responds late*would you like to be a victim? Sora: Screw This the Pentagon: Anything to get me out of this mess. Quaunt: Donald: FUCK OFF OLD YELLER Bon: Rapping Dog: *is already gone away from Compa* Sora: IT'S GOING JUST FINE Sora: I CURRENTLY HAVE IT IN MY ROOM IN THIRD CLASS WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *but compa knows his and is just typing shit in* Sora: YES I'M THIRD CLASS Sora: MY PARENTS HATED ME!!1 Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *walks around and stabs some people* Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Ech Somebody: SO COOL Bon: Rapping Dog: no need to spam and be a fool Ech Somebody: SO COOL WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *stabs the so cool guy* Ech Somebody: SO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOLSO COOL Quaunt: (STOP) Quaunt: MAN SORA LETS GO GET SOME FOOD Sora: OKEH Goofy: HEY DONALD Bon: bongasm: hi i'm the food man i sell foo Goofy: I HEARD DAISY IS CHEATING ON YOU WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *follows these people who are using chat* Sora: where are the 3 cheez pizzas Quaunt: Donald: WHAT\ Sora: DJ Khaled: *Is stabbed, but continues his sick beats* Quaunt: Donald: *KILLS GOOFY* Quaunt: I ate those food Sora: where are the taco shells Quaunt: i ate those food WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *stabs food* Goofy: (Hold on I have the next best character) Bon: bongasm: *looks like something out of GoAnimate* Goofy changed name to Garfielf Garfielf: NO Garfielf: I ATE THOSE FOODS Sora: where did all of the hambergur halper go WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *stabs garfielf* Garfielf: I AT THOSE FOODS Quaunt: I ATE THOSE FOOD Quaunt: Donald: RAAAH *EATS GOOFYS CORPSE* Quaunt: DonalD: MODERFAKRE Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=VK16w_Esrno Sora: YYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?1? Quaunt: DonelD: DAISYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Sora: U HURTED ME! Garfielf: Goofy: HAH U CANNOT KILLL ME DONALD Bon: Rapping Dog: C'mon guys please don't act like a hoard of bees Garfielf: Goofy: FOR I HAVE THE CHOAS EMERALDSSS WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *is holding a bloody knife cause why not* Sora: Screw This the Pentagon: Man the only way this could get any worse is if I got struck by a conveniently hijacked plane Mage joined the chat Quaunt: Cringe: TIME TO FUCK WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *has blood on her cause why not* Ech Somebody joined the chat Quaunt: Cringe: *9/11S THE TITANIC* Garfielf changed name to Goofy WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: (mage was warned) Sora Screw This the Pentagon: http://youtube.com/watch?v=3WMBFghFCIg WaifuCompa-nion$TAB http://youtube.com/watch?v=5FjWe31S_0g Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=Y5UVKmZpqao Ech Somebody: Once upon a terribly dreadful time, there was a small cat-licking bird that lived on a lane by my house whose name was Charles just like every other soul, male or female, that lived on my smelly, stinky, orange, old, rotten, messy, busted cul-de-sac between Belmont and Rose which are both Gay-ass Streets Like North street or some shit that reminds me of a celebrity like Paris Hilton or some blonde loser that doesn't even know the capital of her own country, which is the United States of America aka: The U.S.A which is a pristine nation of beauty, opposing to a country as the country of Somalia and Belgium, a part of Europe, which doesn't even have a government, it's just in a complete state of anarchy just like my mind and soul which are both filled with outrageous nonsense that I'm typing down right now into some fat long sentence that probably makes no sense but who cares I'm trying to set some sort of weird record here like most ducks snorted or some weird thing like that and if I do set some sort of record I will be in the Guinness Book of World Records (though anti-American and pro European, a place of pitty and despair as Somalia is) which was always my dream because that book has a whole bunch a cool and weird stuff in it and I would Become famous and add to the weirdness of the book like some of their records which reminds me of the Rob & Big where Rob sets all of those skateboarding Records And Big Black eats bananas and donuts and three weeks later they both get plaques saying the record they set and I want to get one of those so that's why I'm writing all of this stuff down without ever using a period or some other sentence ending mark like an exclamation point or a question mark or any other symbol that could possibly end my streak of words that is really long now and would take me a while to count just like counting sheep which is supposed to put you to sleep but it really keeps you awake because you want to keep counting and counting until you don't know what comes after trillions, but that would take Years or something because it would take a while just to count a trillion seconds or minutes would be even worse just like how ducks are worse that geese because they are more aggressive around their young unlike great white sharks which are often eaten by their mothers when they are born and the ones who do make it out alive have no mother to teach them how to hunt or whatever because none of that matters because us human beings have mothers un Goofy http://youtube.com/watch?v=UKx4uxXId3Y WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: (thats what i feel like doing) Sora: DJ Khaled: Yo bro I'm the DJ here Quaunt: CUE FEELS MUSIC Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=RdyJwBT0TSM Sora: (It's probably best if you do) Quaunt: OH SHIT SORA HE'S 9/11ING US Quaunt: Cringe: haha moderfakers Ech Somebody: Once upon a terribly dreadful time, there was a small cat-licking bird that lived on a lane by my house whose name was Charles just like every other soul, male or female, that lived on my smelly, stinky, orange, old, rotten, messy, busted cul-de-sac between Belmont and Rose which are both Gay-ass Streets Like North street or some shit that reminds me of a celebrity like Paris Hilton or some blonde loser that doesn't even know the capital of her own country, which is the United States of America aka: The U.S.A which is a pristine nation of beauty, opposing to a country as the country of Somalia and Belgium, a part of Europe, which doesn't even have a government, it's just in a complete state of anarchy just like my mind and soul which are both filled with outrageous nonsense that I'm typing down right now into some fat long sentence that probably makes no sense but who cares I'm trying to set some sort of weird record here like most ducks snorted or some weird thing like that and if I do set some sort of record I will be in the Guinness Book of World Records (though anti-American and pro European, a place of pitty and despair as Somalia is) which was always my dream because that book has a whole bunch a cool and weird stuff in it and I would Become famous and add to the weirdness of the book like some of their records which reminds me of the Rob & Big where Rob sets all of those skateboarding Records And Big Black eats bananas and donuts and three weeks later they both get plaques saying the record they set and I want to get one of those so that's why I'm writing all of this stuff down without ever using a period or some other sentence ending mark like an exclamation point or a question mark or any other symbol that could possibly end my streak of words that is really long now and would take me a while to count just like counting sheep which is supposed to put you to sleep but it really keeps you awake because you want to keep counting and counting until you don't know what comes after trillions, but that would take Years or something because it would take a while just to count a trillion seconds or minutes would be even worse just like how ducks are worse that geese because they are more aggressive around their young unlike great white sharks which are often eaten by their mothers when they are born and the ones who do make it out alive have no mother to teach them how to hunt or whatever because none of that matters because us human beings have mothers un Sora: HE IS!? Ech Somebody: Once upon a terribly dreadful time, there was a small cat-licking bird that lived on a lane by my house whose name was Charles just like every other soul, male or female, that lived on my smelly, stinky, orange, old, rotten, messy, busted cul-de-sac between Belmont and Rose which are both Gay-ass Streets Like North street or some shit that reminds me of a celebrity like Paris Hilton or some blonde loser that doesn't even know the capital of her own country, which is the United States of America aka: The U.S.A which is a pristine nation of beauty, opposing to a country as the country of Somalia and Belgium, a part of Europe, which doesn't even have a government, it's just in a complete state of anarchy just like my mind and soul which are both filled with outrageous nonsense that I'm typing down right now into some fat long sentence that probably makes no sense but who cares I'm trying to set some sort of weird record here like most ducks snorted or some weird thing like that and if I do set some sort of record I will be in the Guinness Book of World Records (though anti-American and pro European, a place of pitty and despair as Somalia is) which was always my dream because that book has a whole bunch a cool and weird stuff in it and I would Become famous and add to the weirdness of the book like some of their records which reminds me of the Rob & Big where Rob sets all of those skateboarding Records And Big Black eats bananas and donuts and three weeks later they both get plaques saying the record they set and I want to get one of those so that's why I'm writing all of this stuff down without ever using a period or some other sentence ending mark like an exclamation point or a question mark or any other symbol that could possibly end my streak of words that is really long now and would take me a while to count just like counting sheep which is supposed to put you to sleep but it really keeps you awake because you want to keep counting and counting until you don't know what comes after trillions, but that would take Years or something because it would take a while just to count a trillion seconds or minutes would be even worse just like how ducks are worse that geese because they are more aggressive around their young unlike great white sharks which are often eaten by their mothers when they are born and the ones who do make it out alive have no mother to teach them how to hunt or whatever because none of that matters because us human beings have mothers un Goofy: OHHHH NOOOO Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=RdyJwBT0TSM repost Quaunt: YES Quaunt: donald: wHT DO WE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sora: Screw This the Pentagon: *Is struck by the plane* WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *stabs all music sources* Quaunt: OH NOE NOT PENTAGON Mage: 0-0 Sora: Screw This the Pentagon: *And is very quickly removed of his livers, otherwise known as the cameras, by the FBI* WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *looks at the death and smiles* Goofy: SORA Goofy: YOU MUST SAAVE US Bon: Rapping Dog: Yo yo yo my pies i think we're going to die Bon: Bongasm: maybe if i sell the plane food it will go faster Sora thinks for a moment, trying to think of an effective strategy Sora: I KNOW! WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *goofy,rapping and sora are stuck with waifu* Quaunt: Cringe: you motherfuckesr Quaunt: Cringe; *HITS GOOFY* Sora: LET'S ALL GO INTO THE BOW OF THE SHIP! Goofy: SORA YOU MUST WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *follows these shitlords* Quaunt: Donald: GOOFY NOO! Quaunt grabs donald and runs Bon: Rapping Dog: das good idea maria Sora punts himself towards the bow WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *is surviving* Sora: DJ Khaled: Cue feels music Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=dj20Ao4Vw9w Sora: DJ Khaled: Rest in pizza Goofy Sora: DJ Khaled: I think. WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *is still surviving* Sora: DJ Khaled: Okay back to the sick beats Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=o0u4M6vppCI Goofy flops into the bow Goofy: GUYS Goofy: I LIVED Sora: GOOFY U ALIVE! Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=RdyJwBT0TSM STILL THIS SONG Sora: WE BE SAFE HRE Quaunt: DONALD: GOOFy! *HUGS* WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *is unamused with the living* Quaunt: Cringe: fuck you guys *kidnaps sora and flies away* Sora: OH NAO! Bon: Rapping Dog: Oh no sora is who we lack we gotta get him back Goofy: BUT HOW TALKIN DAWG WaifuCompa-nion$TAB http://youtube.com/watch?v=IQBqSt15Vi0 WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *gives that track to dog* Quaunt: Donald: YOU DUMBASS GOOFY *throws him at Cringe* Quaunt: Cringe: *Kicks goofy into water* Sora: Screw This the Pentagon: *Falls into the bow, died from getting hit by the plane* Bon: Rapping Dog: I don't know dawg, but this is going to be one hell of a rodeo. Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=dj20Ao4Vw9w WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *stabs cringe thru the heart for fun* Goofy slaps Donald Sora: DJ Khaled: My sick beats will go on. Sora: HALP Sora: I AM GETTING KEED-NIPPED! Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=RdyJwBT0TSM still this song Goofy: GOIS QUICKLY Goofy throws cheese at Cringe Quaunt: Donald: *kisses goofy and uses love to fly and tackle cringe but misses and hits sora* Mage is hiding. Sora: OWCHIE! WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *still is holding the knife with cringe on the end* Bon changed name to Rapping Dog Sora: THAT WAS NOT A GUD! Rapping Dog: Throw the cheese, please. Goofy: SOAR NUU Sora gets thrown near the edge of the bow Sora: OH NOES Mage continues to hide. Sora: I THINK I IZ BOUT TO DWIE! WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *pulls the knife up and two halves of cringe fall down**waifu smiles at this* Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=iAzjumNPxaI Goofy: QUAUNT, SAVE SOAAR Quaunt: SoRA GOOFY AND DONALD FALL IN OCEAN Quaunt: oh shir Quaunt: ................................. Quaunt: U KNOW Quaunt: THOROW Quaunt: THE Quaunt: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE Quaunt thorws cheese at cringe Quaunt: Cringe: EATS CHEESE Sora: IT'S TEM TO USE MY MYAGICK WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *watches two halves of cringe eat cheese* Sora makes Cringe lactose intolerant Quaunt: YOU'RE IN THE OCEAN SORA YOU DUMBASS Quaunt: Cringe: oh shit Quaunt: Cringe: NEVERRR Quaunt: Cringe: *hugs sora and goofy as he explodes Sora: OWCHWIE! WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: never think i'd see two halves of one person eat cheese and hug someone... Mage stays in her hiding place... under a rock... WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *looks around for more people to kill* Sora gets launched onto the stern Quaunt: Cringe; KILLED GOOFY AN DINJURED SORA Sora: QUIK Sora: GET ONTO THE STURN WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *spots sora on the stern* Goofy: NUUUU Sora: THE BOW IS SEEENKEEN'! Mage is under a rock on land. Quaunt: *RUNS* Quaunt: SORA UR HURT Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=dj20Ao4Vw9w Quaunt: Donald: OH NO GOOFY WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *sees mage under something,grabs her and runs to a higher spot very quickly* Sora: I EM HERT! Sora: I NEEDS HELP! Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=thhaf-bKWyg Sora: GET THE SPODERMAN! Quaunt: rip goofy Quaunt: CUE SUSPENSE MUSIC Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=uzlPw1um57k Sora: DJ Khaled: Bitch plz I am the DJ here Quaunt grabs Donald, Dog, and Sora and runs Rapping Dog: DID SOMEBODY RING THE DINKSTER Mage: (RIP in spaghetti. Never forgetti) Sora: DJ Khaled: I make the beats Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=uzlPw1um57k WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *puts mage down*you get to live... Goofy changed name to Garfielf Garfielf: QUICKLY, WE MUST SAVE THE LASAGAAAA Quaunt: NO WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: (yes she picked up mage) Mage looks at Compa Quaunt: LASAGA IS DEAD Quaunt trips and they all fall into ocean Mage: Thank you for sparing me... Sora: AND SWO IS THE PENTAG-OOOH NAAAO! Quaunt: ON A RAFT Mage: I'm trying to avoid fights at all cost because I know I can't do much to anyone... Sora holds onto Donald, Rapping Dog & Quaunt as he redirects himself in order to start falling towards a raft Garfielf: GOIS Garfielf: MY LASGAAA Sora: GUIS! Garfielf jumps off onto the raft Sora: LOAK! WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *sees people fleeing*screw it*picks mage up again and breaks a peice of the boat that could float disconnected from the boat off* Sora: THE TWOWERS ARE FALLIN! Quaunt: OMG Quaunt falls on raft with sora while the others fall on towers Mage: Eh!? WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *she jumps off and lands onto the makeshift raft* Quaunt: OMG SORA YOU'RE GONNA FREEZE TO DEATH Sora: OH NAO! Sora: THE PIECE OF THE BAOT! Garfielf: MY LAAASGAAA Sora: IT'S BREKEN! Quaunt: I'LL NEVER LET GO Sora: DJ Khaled: We need a feels music Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=xxZmBmhUMSk Rapping Dog: Yo yo yo don't let go Quaunt: actually SORA>. Sora: DJ Khaled: This works. Quaunt: FUCK YOU AND UR LIFE WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *she puts mage down and watches the people almost die.and enjoys it Quaunt: PLOT TWIST Sora: WUT Quaunt lets go of sora as he falls into ocean Sora: HOW COULD U! Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=thhaf-bKWyg Mage sits there. Garfielf sits on Rapping Dog's head Sora falls into the ocean Garfielf: MY LAAASGAAA DAWG WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *as sora falls she throws a knife and it hits sora* Rapping Dog: YO, THAT'S NOT HOW THE STORY ENDS, FRIEND. Quaunt: Donald: YOU FUCKER SHUT UP *kicks Garfielf and Dog* Mage: (RPI in spaghetiti never fporghetti) Sora is now determined to get revenge Quaunt: Sora freeze to death!!!!!!!!!!! Rapping Dog is knocked into the ocean WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *she liked the midair kill* Quaunt: Dog falls into ocean and freezes to died Quaunt http://youtube.com/watch?v=thhaf-bKWyg Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=ldjU8mZb72k WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *or was it a kill?* Mage: "Why is everyone killing each other? Can't we all get along?" Sora rises from the ocean with his own plane Sora: IM GOIN TO GET U Quaunt: OH NOO WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: no...killing is fun! Quaunt throws cheese at sora and hes lactose intolerent Mage: "Why is it fun?" Sora accidentally eats the cheese Sora: OH NAAAAAAO! Quaunt: GET REKT Quaunt: THATS FOR KILLING PIT Sora loses control of the plane as it begins to descend towards the life raft Quaunt: oh shit Quaunt jumps into Donald WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: Because..*she trhows another knife and nails a survivor on the chest*they bleed. Quaunt: Donald; HEY WHAT THE F- Quaunt they kiss accidentally deep on the lips Rapping Dog changed name to Bongasm Sora: OH DAT IS IT! Quaunt: DOnald: WHAT THE FUCK Mage is now scared of Compa. Bongasm: Do uu want sum fud Quaunt: Freddei: SCHOOL SHOOTING * SHOOTS BONGASM* Garfielf changed name to Pit Quaunt: Herobrine: *IS NOT HUNG* Pit: Hey guys, I'm alive Sora uses his last dying breath to reverse the plane around, doing a barrel roll WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: relax..i won't kill you...you wouldn't bleed enough to enjoy it... Quaunt: OH NO Quaunt uses donald as a meat shield Sora: ET WILL NOT BE IN VAAAIN! Bongasm is shot Sora: HAAAAA! Quaunt: Donald: HITLER SHOULD HAVE WON WW- *EXPLOSION* Sora hits the torpedo button... WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *watches this madness with a smile* Pit: Oh noooooo Sora ...and accidentally the self-destruct button while in mid-air Mage: "I'm a person who is actually sane so I would blee- OH MY GOSH AN EXPLOSION! YES!" Sora: DJ Khaled: Boom. Mage: "Such beauty~ It's wonderful~" Quaunt throws Donald in Quaunt: Donald; YOU MADERFUCKER I WISH HITLER WON THE WA- *big explosion dies* WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: ahh...sane? Pit: Hey DJ guy Pit: Is Sora ded Quaunt: ... Quaunt: fuck the world WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *she watches micheal bay as micheal bay gifts the world* Quaunt flies to regular world as the ship explodes Mage: "Explosions are art~ You do not understand their beauty~" WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: (who is even alive..me...mage..and..) Quaunt: Cringe: *A HAND COMES OUT OF OCEAN* Quaunt: THE END Quaunt: in conclusion WaifuCompa-nion$TAB: *but the hand is sliced in half by a knife* Sora: NOT YEEEET! Quaunt: RIP Sora, Goofy, Rapping Dog, DOnald DUck, and Fuck THis Pentagon Sora is not kill Quaunt: Thank- WHAT THE FUCK Sora http://youtube.com/watch?v=pIeOXBedKIQThe God of War Soundtrack OST - Minotaur Boss Battle.YouTube · 2:9 · 329K · 98%From the God of War Soundtrack. Cris Velasco made a Very Good work XD. Kratos vs. the Minotaur. Featured in the Challenge of Hades. A great Boss. Also featured in the Challenge of Pandora. Enjoy Dont forget comment and rate! Sora turns the raft into a giant trampoline as he draws his Keyblade Quaunt: ... Quaunt: LETS GO Quaunt runs at him, as the screen stops and turns to grey Quaunt: 2 B CONTINUED Category:Blog posts